


don't forget, i'm here for you.

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: $./&!.&:.!:!/&.$@, ??? maybe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Drabble, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, Lots of Crying, M/M, SIKE, Self-Worth Issues, author is sorry, idk i just know its sad, ki-kiss and make up amirite 😂😂🤚, kinda homosexual if you ask me, pls say sike, post breakup?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Do you.. still love me?"Jacob smiled. "Never stopped."or,An unexpected guest interrupts Kevin's crying session at 2 am.





	don't forget, i'm here for you.

**Author's Note:**

> title and literally the entire thing based on "i'm here for you" by x1! it's 11pm and i'm in seungyounluvr666 hours

_"Yesterday when it felt like you couldn’t breathe,"_ The voice in Kevin's earphones sang, a delicate piano playing along.

'I'm here for you', Kevin's new 'go-to cry' song, dethroning 'Hug'.

The first time he listened to it, he fell in love with the melody and emotion brought to the song. But then, the more he listened to it, the more he paid attention to its lyrics.

It hit him. Hard. Deep. _#prettyhurts_.

"Your heart that wants to cry, I understand that," Kevin hummed along.

_"Because I'm just the same."_

Those words were the ones Kevin always used to tell Jacob. The multiple times the older was in tears, for numerous reasons, Kevin was always there for him – comforting him, telling him it was okay.

"It's okay to rest for a bit." Kevin used to whisper into Jacob's hair, leaving soft kisses into the crown of his head.  
"It's okay to walk slowly." Kevin used to say, caressing the older's cheek, wiping his tears away.

"It's fine, it's okay, since I'm here." Kevin used these words to reassure Jacob whenever the other felt alone. "It's fine, it's okay, don't forget that I'm here."  
"Sleep tight, you can do better tomorrow." Kevin used to whisper onto Jacob's lips before locking them with his own.

But now, Jacob is gone. It's the past.

"It's okay," Kevin quietly sang along. "Even if the time continues to fly on and on."  
_ "It's fine, even if everything in this world changes."_ He listened. (_"Wow. Was this song made for everyone who lost their loved one?" _He thought.)

_"It's okay,"_ The voice sang again. _"Even if your tears continue to stream down."_ Kevin breathed in when the song was reaching its end.  
"It's fine," He started, voice shaking. "Even if I become more blurry to you." Wow, that one hurt bad.

_"Don't forget that I'm here for you."_

As the song ended, Kevin broke out in tears. Who would've expected that he would be there, sitting on his bed (without anyone by his side), hopelessly crying his heart out.

A ring on the doorbell stopped his crying session. "Who the fuck would be there at 2 am?" Kevin murmured to himself, standing up. "If it's a serial killer I'd gladly die right now." He muttered, heading the door while wiping his tears away.

It wasn't a serial killer. It was someone he expected even less than a fucking psychopath coming to end his existence when no one is paying attention.

Kevin's eyes became watery again, already red from before, his mouth slightly open in surprise at the sight of the person in front of him. "... Cobbie?" He managed to croak out, voice cracking.  
"Hi." Jacob greeted, a light smile on his face. "I'm really sorry that I have to come here so late... no, I'm sorry that I even have to come here. You probably don't want to see me-" The older got cut off by Kevin hugging him tightly, tangling his fingers in his hair, hiding his face in the crook of his neck as he started crying again. "Dude, you don't wanna know how much I fucking _craved_ to see you." In between sobs, Kevin whispered against Jacob's skin. "I missed you so much."

To Kevin's surprise, Jacob hugged him back as tightly. "Don't cry, please."  
"I was completely alone." Kevin cried out. "You don't know how much it means to me to have you in my arms now."  
"If you take me back," Jacob started. "I'll stay forever. I'll be there for you, just like you were there for me."

Kevin froze. He didn't know if he could believe him, but all he wanted now was.. him. Just, him.  
"Are you serious..? You're sure you aren't drunk?" He asked, pulling away from the hug.  
"I'm completely sober." Jacob muttered. "You can test me."

"Do you.. still love me?"  
Jacob smiled. "Never stopped."

Suddenly, Kevin was in tears again. "Then why did you leave me, huh? If you always loved me, why did you decide to leave me, all alone?"  
"Because," Jacob closed the door behind him, leaned on it and brushed his hand through his now silver hair. "I felt like a burden. I wanted you to be free. It hurt so much, Kevin, but I thought it would be the best for you. I just recently realized how much I wanted, _no_, needed you back."  
"Dude," Kevin chuckled. "Did you never listen to me? Did you never listen, when I told you that I loved you so much, when I told you that it's okay, when I told you that you meant the most to me?"  
"I'm sorry-"  
"You don't have to be sorry." The younger grabbed his hand. "You'll never be a burden to me. You're what I need in life, you're like oxygen I have to consume to be alive. I felt deprived of it, I felt like I couldn't breathe, every time I fell asleep without you by my side. I'm glad you're back, Cobbie."

"Kev," Jacob breathed out. "Can I kiss you?"  
Oh, oh god, how much Kevin missed that. How much he missed Jacob's lips on his.  
He closed the distance between them, trapping Jacob between him and the front door. "Why are you even asking?" He whispered back, cupping the older's face and locking their lips together in a kiss.

"Don't forget," He spoke, smiling between the kisses. "I'm here for you."

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry you had to read this i suck at writing but even more at writing Angst


End file.
